


Varsóban este van

by GloriaScott



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Hungarian, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Violence
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaScott/pseuds/GloriaScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darabok Irene Adlerből. Femslash, de semmi grafikus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsóban este van

**Author's Note:**

> Godfrey Norton és Wilhelm kánoni szereplők, és amúgy is teszek pár utalást a fent idézett novellára (bár Irene elvileg amerikai, de Varsóban lép fel).   
> Douglas Irene Adler kalandjai c. regénysorozata miatt őszintén sajnálom, hogy a BBC-ben Kate neve nem Penelope lett.   
> A címet Pilinszkytől kölcsönöztem.

_„… a lelke acélból van. Az arca a leggyönyörűbb nőé, és az elméje a legelszántabb férfié.”_

– Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: Botrány Csehországban)

 

 

Sok minden akart lenni. Szépen énekelt, jól tanult és krimit olvasott, régimódi detektívekről és megmentésre váró áldozatokról.

Az élet unalmas volt, szürke, egyhelyben állt, de majd eljön az ideje, az ő ideje, és elmegy rendőrnek, katonának, politikusnak, kormányügynöknek, nyomozónak, rá karrier vár, izgalmas és nagyszerű kalandok.

Maradj csak a kórusban, mondta anya és mondták a tanárok. Dalolj angyalian a színpadon, legyél nagyon szép és kedves, menj hozzá egy gazdag férfihoz, szülj neki gyerekeket és főzz finomakat vacsorára a férjednek. Ez a te karriered.

A regényekben a férfiak erősek és a nők gyengék.

Mert nő vagy, Irene, azért.

 

Wilhelm (magában így szólította a férfit, és volt ebben valami kéjes hatalom) Prágából érkezett, nemrég nősült, sokat keresett, udvariasan tapsolt, hivatalból politizált, hobbiból ivott.

Irene szólistaként lépett fel a karácsonyi előadáson, anya kisminkelte őt, csinos volt, bár soha olyan csinos, mint anya.

Wilhelm után ment a kocsmába. Annyira szánalmas volt, a hangos jókedvével és az ittas tréfáival. Irene bemutatkozott, az előadásról kérdezte, nevetgélt, beleült az ölébe.

-         Mondja, hogy csíz! – kérte vidáman.

Fiatal volt és szép, a férfi részeg és röhögve engedelmeskedett.

 

Apa sokat ordibált. Anya úgy viselkedett, mint akinek kötelessége megijedni.

Irene nem ijedt meg. Akkor sem, mikor felpofozta. Senki nem halt bele még egy pofonba.

-          Nincs is szükséged rá – mondta később anyának. – Neki van szüksége rád. Miért nem veszed észre?

A srácot, aki drogot árult, Godfreynek hívták. Irene meg ő órákig feküdtek a fiú szobájában, füvet szívtak és röhögtek mindenen.

-          Ha tetszenének a lányok, elvennélek feleségül.

-          Ha tetszenének az idióták, hozzád is mennék.

Kedvelte Godfreyt, talán szerette is; nem volt túl okos vagy jóképű, de kedves volt, mókás és megbízható, nem akarta lefektetni Irene-t és mindenféle kábítószert be lehetett tőle szerezni.

-          Ezt tedd apa piájába este, ha hazajön – mondta anyának Irene, mikor átadta a kis tégelyt. – Minden este. Nem lesz baja, csak jól elájul.

Néha arra gondolt, hogy anya talán szerelmes apába, de ez minden volt, csak érthető nem.

 

Állt a téren, mögötte egy sápadt utcalámpa, előtte a sötét kirakatüveg, benne a szellemszerű tükörképe. Letörölte a szájáról a vért, megigazította a szoknyáját. Sehol sem számított, otthon vagy bárhol máshol, csak belül, mintha minden rendben lenne, mintha letörölhetné és megigazíthatná azt is, ami tényleg és nagyon tönkrement.

_Hülye kis kurva._

Karmolt, véresre, egy lánynak legyenek szép hosszú körmei, mondja anya, és megkéri Irene-t, lakkozza ki a jobb kezén, mert azt mindig elrontja, és anya csinos, piros körmök és francia parfüm és négy réteg alapozó a kifestett szeme körüli monoklin.

Irene nézte a saját felrepedt száját a visszatükröződő üvegben, büszkén felvetette a fejét. Nem szégyen, ha megütnek; az szégyen, ha vissza se ütsz.

Visszaütött. Ütött és rúgott és harapott.

Nem számított, hogy mi történt. Az számított, hogy nem volt gyenge.

 

-         Ó, drága Wilhelm. Mit szólna ehhez a fotóhoz a kedves felesége? Vajon hogy esne neki? Elválna? Láttam én is a lapokban, milyen szép és szőke kis nő… svéd, igaz? Remélem, Csehország diplomáciai kapcsolatainak ez nem tenne rosszat. Vagy mégis, mit gondol, Wilhelm? Küldjem inkább máshová a fotót? Tudja, még kiskorú vagyok, talán nem is csak a politikai karrierje van veszélyben…

Wilhelm feje vörös volt, felemelte a kezét, de aztán mégse ütötte meg Irene-t.

-         Egy taknyos kis lengyel csitri engem nem fog hülyére venni!

Dehogyisnem, gondolta Irene.

-         Ha kifizetlek és kiderül, hogy van róla másolatod…

Wilhelm gyenge volt, olyan nagyon gyenge, és talán épp azért, mert Irene-t hitte annak.

-         Ha rendes hozzám, én is az leszek. A szavamat adom.

Hülye kis kurva, morogta a férfi, de leszámolta a pénzt.

 

Anyát a sebhelyek sem lepték meg jobban, minthogy Irene levágta a haját.

-         Elmegyek – mondta közönyösen. – Velem jössz?

Irene nem is számított rá, hogy igent mond. Anya nem kérdezte meg, hogy honnan van a pénze és mi lesz vele. Megölelte, hitetlenül lesimogatta a rövid tincseket, a szemfestéke végigfolyt az arcán.

-         Szükségem van pár ruhádra – mondta Irene Godfreynak. Leszorította a melleit és felvette a fiú ingjét, a nadrágba övet fűzött, tornacipő és egy kapucnis kabát, frissen lenyírt hajára sapkát húzott. Godfrey a kezébe nyomott még egy szatyor ruhát, egy füves cigit és a saját iratait.

-         Irene, drágám, bárcsak tényleg pasi lennél – viccelt, mikor végigpillantott rajta, de volt valami a hangsúlyában és a tekintetében, ami nem volt tréfás.

A lány odahajolt és megcsókolta, mikor elköszönt. Abban a pillanatban kiábrándult Godfreyból, mikor a fiú most először úgy nézett rá, mintha vonzódna hozzá.

 

Férfinek lenni a nagy és idegen Angliában biztonságosabb volt, mint nőnek.

-         Mi a neved?

-         Godfrey Norton.

Első este egy padon aludt. Kirabolták, de legalább nem erőszakolták meg. Fiú volt: szép és nyúlánk és fiatal, de akkor is fiú.

-         Nem adok munkát szaros kölyköknek.

-         Fele pénzért. 

Állt a bár izzadt tulaja előtt, dohányozva, zsebre vágott kézzel, elszánt bevándorló volt, dolgozni akart és pénzt keresni.

-         Klotyót súrolnál? Ha én lennék ilyen helyes gyerek, buziribancnak mennék.

-         Kár, hogy hányok a ferdéktől.

Kiköpött a padlóra. Összeröhögtek, mint férfi a férfival. 

-         Na kurva gyorsan takarítsd fel – vigyorgott rá a tulaj.

Nem volt rossz meló. Felmosott és összesöpörte a csikkeket, sört csapolt és rövideket töltött, aztán letörölgette a pultot, ami elé az angol lány minden zárás előtt leült.

Vörös volt a haja, a ruhája és a rúzsa, a körömcipője, amit lerúgott, és a kék íriszei körül a fáradt erek.

Csinos volt, fiatal és kurva. A férfiak Pennynek szólították, de Irene biztosra vette, hogy nem ez a neve. Csak mosolyogtak egymásra a pult felett, minden este, és sohasem beszéltek.

 

A fizetését kéthetente kapta.

Az elsőből szerzett egy puhafedeles könyvet. Padokon aludt, akkor olvasta, miután felgyújtották az utcalámpákat.

A másodikból kibérelt egy kis garzonlakást a külvárosban. Őelőtte valami lovászé lehetett, otthagyta a csizmáit meg a lókeféit.

A harmadikból egy fekete miniruhát vett. Otthon felpróbálta, nézte magát a tükörben és sírva fakadt.

 

Annyi mindent kérdezett volna az angol lánytól. Hogy tényleg így hívják-e. Hogy mióta kurva. Hogy milyen annak lenni.

Két napig nem jött a bárba és aztán rosszul festett. A kocsma előtt találkoztak hajnalban, mikor Irene épp bezárt. A lány sápadt volt, a szemei soha még olyan vörösek és csak mosolygott Irene-re, szótlanul, mint minden este.

Irene nem mosolygott vissza.

-         Jól vagy? – kérdezte meg.

Kit neveznek Pennynek a szülei?

A lány nem szólt. Olyan volt, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elbőghetné magát.

-         Jól vagy? – ismételte meg Irene.

Megkérdezi ezt tőled valaha valaki?

-         Hazaviszel? – vetette fel hirtelen a lány.

-         Hol laksz? – nézett rá Irene. A lány megrántotta a vállát.

-         Hozzád vigyél.

 

-         Nem haragszol, ha ma nem dugunk? – A lány magára húzta a takarót, ahogy Irene visszanézett rá a fürdőszoba küszöbéről. Nem mondott semmit, ezért az angol lány tovább beszélt. – Csak ma nem. Aztán igen, amikor akarod.

-         Amikor mindketten akarjuk – javította ki Irene. A lány meredten bámult rá, mielőtt óvatosan rámosolygott.

-         Sosem találkoztam még ilyen sráccal, mint te.

-         Más vagyok, mint a többi srác – bólintott rá nevetve Irene. A lány elcsendesedett, fürkészve méregette őt.

-         A fiúkat szereted? – kérdezte meg halkan.

-         Nem, nem szeretem a fiúkat – mosolyodott el Irene. Eszébe jutott az összes férfi, az apjától Godfrey-ig, Varsótól Londonig, és ahogy a padlóra köp és azt mondja, _hányok a ferdéktől_.

A lány zavartan felnevetett.

-         Ne haragudj – kérte a fejét csóválva. – Csak egy kicsit…

-         Milyennek tűnök? – játszott Irene. – Lányosnak? Melegnek? – kérdezte közelebb lépve. Az angol lány hallgatott és Irene csak nézte őt. – Tényleg Pennynek hívnak? – bukott ki belőle hirtelen.

-         Nem – válaszolt a lány azonnal. – Kate-nek.

-         Akkor isten hozott, Kate – nyújtott kezet Irene egy kedves mosollyal. – Irene vagyok.

 

Kate-nek olyan bájos volt a mosolya, mint egy szép játékbabának, és ahogy smink nélkül, kócosan ült az ágy szélén, évekkel látszott fiatalabbnak, mint a kocsmában.

-         Miért csinálod?

-         Mert szeretem kézben tartani a dolgokat.

-         És ahhoz férfinek kell tűnni?

-         Ahhoz erősnek kell tűnni.

Kate állandóan mosolygott a bájos mosolyával. Mikor felkelt, mikor fürdeni ment, mikor Irene megvizsgálta a sebeket a hátán.

-         Nem mehetsz dolgozni – szögezte le, és a lány még mindig csak mosolygott rá.

-         Nem veszíthetem el a kuncsaftjaimat.

Irene nézte Kate bőrén a zúzódásokat, és egyszerre gyűlölt bennük minden férfit. Nem Kate miatt. Önmaga miatt.

Este felvette a fekete ruháját, a fürdőben feltupírozta a haját, végighúzta a másik lány vörös rúzsát a száján.

-         Gyönyörű vagy – mondta neki Kate. – Gyere, hadd igazítsam meg a sminked.

Irene-t otthon, kamaszkorában csak anya festette ki. Kate finoman megérintette az ajkait, sötétre pingálta a szemeit, kipúderezte az arcát, és közben egyfolytában a technikákról beszélt, meg arról, hogy Irene-nek igazán szépek a szempillái és a járomcsontjai.

-         Olyan vagy, mint egy filmszínésznő – közölte végül kedvesen. – A hatvanas évekből. Tisztára. De ne menj el helyettem akkor sem. Ezek a férfiak durvák.

Irene nézte az előző lakó ottfelejtett lovaglópálcáját a sarokban, a mosolya fölényessé vált.

-         Akkor én is durva leszek.

 

-         Csakhogy én nem egy édes kislány vagyok – mosolygott Irene a férfire, végighúzva a pálcát annak combjain. – Én nő vagyok.

A nő.

_Ismerek olyat, akinek az ilyesmi nagyon bejön. Megadom neki a számodat._

Mindenki ismert valakit. Irene is egyre több embert ismert.

_A legtöbb csaj fél megütni… de te…_

Irene nem félt. Boldogan verte meg mindet. Esténként leült vacsorázni, nézte Kate-et a szembelévő széken, nézte magát a tükörben.

_Tudod, miért szeretem ezt? Nagyon fárasztó ám mindig erősnek lenni._

A férfiak ott feküdtek és térdeltek előtte, önkéntes kiszolgáltatottságban, vágyottan gyengén.

Irene otthagyta a kocsmát, csinált egy honlapot. Több ruhát vett. Több sminket. Bilincset. Egy rendes ostort.

Aztán egy házat.

Gazdag lett és erős maradt.

 

Kate végig vele lakott a garzonlakásban.

-         Itt maradhatok, ha te elmész? – kérdezte meg.

Nem beszéltek pénzről. Irene sokat keresett és egyre többet. Otthon nézték a tévét, felolvastak egymásnak Agatha Christie regényeket. Kate kitakarította a lakást és kisminkelte őt, aztán étellel várta haza és mellébújt az ágyban. Mint egy rendes feleség.

Kate megdicsérte, azt mondta rá, csinos és gyönyörű, átölelte és megsimogatta.

-         Szeretném, ha velem jönnél – mondta Irene egyszerűen.

Kényelmes volt és jó. Irene nem igazán várt többet a szerelemtől.

 

Már nagyon sok embert ismert. Már nagyon sok mindene volt.

A férfiak szerették. A nők is szerették. Minden fájdalmat és feloldozást, amit adni tudott.

Aztán leszámolták a pénzt, nagyon sok pénzt, és Irene újra csak egy _hülye kis kurva_ volt.

-         Mit szólnál, ha szégyentelenül hatalmas lennék? – kérdezte meg Kate-et egy este az ágyban.

-         Nem tudom – mosolygott rá a lány. – Most nem vagy az?

Irene szerette az erőt. Szerette, ahogy a kuncsaftok ránéztek. De ennél többet akart.

-         Lehetnék sokkal hatalmasabb – vázolta fel Irene. – Sokkal erősebb. Sokkal gazdagabb.

-         Vagy sokkal boldogabb – vetette fel óvatosan Kate.

Kis naiv Kate.

 

-         Mi lenne, ha megismerkednék valakivel? – vetette fel Kate egy vacsoránál. Irene a szalvétája mögé rejtette a megránduló szájszélét.

-         Attól függ, milyen értelemben – mosolyodott el hamisan. A lány megigazította a haját, feltűnően kerülte a másik tekintetét.

-         Mikor megismertelek, arra gondoltam, beléd tudnék szeretni – mondta halkan. – De már nem az vagy, aki akkor.

-         Már nő vagyok – szögezte le keményen Irene. Kate nagyon lassan nézett a szemébe.

-         Az nem érdekelt. Az sem, hogy van-e pénzed. Hogy gyenge vagy-e vagy erős. Nem.

-         Akkor mi érdekelt? – Irene már nem mosolygott. Egy mérsékelten ideges mozdulattal gyűrte össze a szalvétát. Kate az ajkára harapott.

-         Azt hittem, te is belém tudnál szeretni.

-         Talán megtörtént – vágta oda Irene. – Miről beszélgetünk, Kate? Kettőnk közül én vagyok az, aki a nőket szereti.

-         Nem – csóválta meg a fejét Kate. – Nem szereted a nőket. Sem a férfiakat. Te a hatalmat szereted. Semmi más nem fontos, főleg nem én, és, Irene, én nem vagyok boldog, és…

-         El akarsz menni? – vágott a szavába a másik nő, felállt az asztaltól, lesimította a ruháját, büszkén felvetette a fejét. – Ha el akarsz menni valakivel, aki boldoggá tesz, mondd azt. – Kate hallgatott, úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt sírva fakad, és Irene dühösen az asztalra csapott. – Csak mondd meg!

Kate megrezzent, kipúderezett arcán végiggördült két kövér könnycsepp.

-         De én veled akarok boldog lenni.

 

Sebastian Moran jött el a részletekről tárgyalni.

-         És milyen Jim Moriarty ölebének lenni? – kérdezte meg tőle játszadozva Irene.

-         Gondolom, olyan, mint Irene Adlerének – nézett Kate-re a szőke férfi.

Kate kiöntötte nekik a teát, fel se nézett, úgy ment ki a szobából.

 

-         Ez lesz a legnagyobb játszma. – Irene a haját bontogatta, Kate melléült az ágyban, segített neki kifésülni a tincseket. – A végén minden a mienk lesz.

-         Minden? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan a másik. Irene szembefordult vele, elkapta a karjait.

-         Letérdepeltetem Angliát – bólintott komolyan. – Egész Angliát.

-         És mi lesz akkor? – mosolygott rá Kate. Megsimogatta a haját, látszott a szemein, hogy semmit sem ért és semmit sem mer elhinni.

-         Egy új élet. – Irene a tenyerébe vette az arcát, szívből rámosolygott. – Egy nagy élet. Amilyet érdemlünk. Egy utolsó győzelemmel. Az utolsó férfival.

-         Utolsó? – kérdezte halkan Kate.

-         Aztán már minden a miénk lesz. Mindent megkapok, amit kérek. Észre sem fogja venni, és a kezemre játszik majd minden hatalmat. Ő az utolsó, akit meg kell vernem – nyugtázta boldogan. Kate halkan felnevetett, megcsóválta a fejét.

-         És ki ez a férfi?

Irene arca máris egy győztesé volt, ahogy egy gyors csókot lehelt a lány szájára.

-         A neve Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
